Dozer machines are used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a worksite. Such machines may be configured to push material and form piles at a location on the worksite. It is sometimes desired to have a certain number of piles, which are substantially of equal size (for example, similar height), to be positioned at regular intervals along a defined distance. Subsequently, the piles are then compacted to form a new surface layer, upon which another sequence of piles may be positioned.
However, in operation the dozer may not form piles of equal sizes due to variables such as depressions on the work surface, shedding of material, etc. Accordingly, piles of varying sizes may be positioned at regular intervals along a defined distance. Compaction of such piles may form an uneven surface, which may be undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,297,147 (hereinafter referred to as U.S. Pat. No. 9,297,147) relates to a semi-autonomous tractor system. U.S. Pat. No. 9,297,147 discloses a control system for a semi-autonomous tractor. The control system is configured to identify a crest on a worksite and issue a command to the machine to remove/cut the crest.